Unsinkable Love
by Trickster Chibi Chan
Summary: OLD! IGNORE THIS! LOL! AU. What would happen in the cast of FF9 were on the Titanic? Would the ship be saved, or would it sink to it's watery grave? CHAPTER 8 UP! Rated PG just to be safe. My first story, so R&R please and thankies!
1. Prologue

Discalimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, people (or the Titanic ^_^).  
  
Hello, I am the happy narrator Liz. I will tell you the story of the great ship: The Titanic, the "Unsinkable Ship", or so it was called. It was the most elegant ocean liner the world had ever seen. But the disaster that fallowed, leaving people heart-broken or just plain dead. Now, what would happen if the cast Final Fantasy 9 was on that ship? Would it change the out come? Would it change more lives? Who knows…. you'll have to read to find out… 


	2. Mistress Dagger

Unsinkable Love: The Titanic  
By: mesa luv stu  
  
Chapter 1  
The crowd was giant. People from every were had come just to see the most luxurious ocean liner in the world, The Titanic. Anybody who was anybody was there. A large, chocobo-drawn carriage pulled up at the dock. 3 figures stepped out: The tallest one was a guard that looked around…. Uh…30. Next was a young mistress with a red bonnet, and a purple and red dress that fluffed out on the bottom, carrying a purple frilly parasol. And lastly was a… erm… "Maid" that had long brown hair, and a silver eye-patch over her right eye (she looked more like a bandit then a maid)  
The Mistress looked up longingly at the ship, was this to be her last voyage? For she was to marry Kuja: her rich, selfish, boring fiancé, and would probably be isolated from the outside world after they were wed. Another carriage pulled up beside there's, and Kuja opened the door and hopped out. He spotted the Mistress, smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hello Dagger, my love." Kuja said  
  
"Uh, yeah… err… hello Kuja…. uh… my dear…." Dagger spit out  
  
"Yes, yes," Said Kuja, "I am pleased to inform you that we will be getting a first class cabin. Just you and me… alone and together."  
  
Dagger just stared. Alone and together… with him? That was just wrong! She forced a smile.  
  
"Well, I will see you at the banquet tonight. I hear it is quite elegant." Kuja said as he turned to go admire the ship.  
  
"Yeah….. uh… can't wait!" Dagger lied  
  
"Yeh don have to shay anythin' ta him, da big shnob." The Maid said to Dagger, "Alone and tergether… hmph… I wouldn't be alone and tergether with him if he was da lasht pershon on Earth!"  
  
Dagger laughed. "Beatrix, why do I have to marry him? I don't even love him?" she asked.  
  
"Cuz yer mother wants yous too. She wants yous ta be wit a guy dat has moneys. She doesn't want yous to have a husband who is poors!" Beatrix said  
  
"Then why doesn't SHE marry him? She only likes him because he has money!" Dagger said angrily  
  
Beatrix smiled, "Maybe she should…."  
  
"Excuse me Miss Dagger and Beatrix," the guard said, "we have to get to the ship on time! We can't just stand around chatting, you can do that all you want on the trip."  
  
"All righ Stiener, don have a cow!" Beatrix said as they walked towards the ship   
  
Authors Note: How do you like it so far? Please review! Don't worry every one who's favorite character isn't Dagger, Beatrix or Stiener! More characters are coming up in the next chappy! Thanx for reading! Buh-buyes! ^ _^ 


	3. Zidane and his Gang

Disclaimer: See Page One  
  
4 people were seated around a round table playing cards, in the local pub. They were all in a group called Tantalus.  
  
"Ha! Full house!" a blond boy with a monkey tail said, as he put down his cards, "I win! Hand over the money, Marcus!"  
  
"Marcus don't got any more money," a red head kid with spiked hair said cooling, "Ruby and I won it all."  
  
"Well," Marcus cofessed, "I do have one thing left. A ticket for The Titanic,"  
  
"What? What do you think I am, stupid?" the blond yelled, "You wouldn't be able to afford that!  
  
"Wanna bet, Zid?" Marcus asked   
  
"Su-"  
  
"Zidane, Marcus, think we've had enough of that for one day," The red head interrupted, collecting everyone's cards.  
  
"Just hand it over Marcus," Zidane demanded  
  
Marcus scowled and handed over the ticket for The Titanic.  
  
Zidane studied the ticket, "Hey man! This is a third class ticket!"  
  
"Well, at least you have one!" The red head snapped, "If you don't want it, I'll take it!"  
  
"No way, Blank!" Zidane snapped back, "This is a once in a life time chance for me, ok?" And with that, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"What's eat'n him? You would think that he would be happy cuz he won. Righ' Blank? ... Blank?" Ruby asked.   
  
Blank fell bank at his chair a watched Zidane walk away.  
  
Author's Note: How do you like it now all you Zidane fans? Lol, I'm still writing more Chappys. I just couldn't resist putting Blank in there. I luv him! And sorry about the short chappys! My computer's on the fritz, and deleting everything, and I'm worried it will delete the story. R and R! 


	4. Freya, Vivi and Eiko

Disclaimer: See page one.  
  
The crowd in front of the Titanic was growing larger and larger. Two kids and a Bermecian were walking through the big crowd of people. One of the kids was a little girl with purple hair and a horn, and the boy was a black mage. They were trying to get tickets for The Titanic, and after a whole bunch of pushing and shoving they finally made it up to the ticket booth.  
  
"Three tickets for third class, please," The Bermecian asked the man in the booth  
  
"Sorry Miss, but we've sold out!" The man said  
  
"But.... god.... just our luck." The Bermecian said sadly  
  
She turned to the two children. They had looks of disappointment on their faces.  
  
"Freya," The boy asked, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Vivi. I guess we'll just have to go home," Freya said  
  
"But we came all this way for nothing!" The girl sniffled and started crying  
  
Vivi tried to comfort her, "It's ok Eiko, it's not like we're the only ones who missed out. Besides, it's not like this is the only time it's going to sail!"  
  
Eiko sniffled, "Yeah... your right,"  
  
They started walking and Vivi tripped.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled, "I think I found something!"  
  
Eiko bent down next to him, "What is it?"  
  
"I-It's three tickets for The Titanic." He answered   
  
"Oohh!" Eiko squealed, "Freya! Freya, look!"  
  
Vivi handed the tickets to Freya. She gasped as she stared at them.  
  
"Spooky, but it looks like we are going after all!" Freya said happily  
  
Eiko and Vivi looked at each other and smiled. They were going on The Titanic, and had gotten what they came for.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Mistress Dagger walked up the stairs to board the ship, her eyes fell on the crowd watching above, looking up at the great ocean liner with longing eyes. They were people who couldn't afford tickets. Dagger wanted to give away her ticket to one of those people, to get away from Kuja. She walked on deck, and got a fresh wisp of sea air. She looked off and watched the others board. Something caught her eye, an attractive, young blonde, with a monkey tail was bidding farewell to his friends. She watched him wave and then started walking up the stairs. She stared at the boy as he walked up. When he got on deck, he looked over at her and smiled. She blushed and turned away.  
  
She saw him look over at Beatrix and wink. The boy walked down the stairs to the third class deck. She walked over to her Maid.  
  
"Do you know that boy, Beatrix?" Dagger asked amazed  
  
"Yesh, I do." Beatrix answered, "Chatted wit him at the pub once. His name's Zidane I think."   
  
"Zidane." Dagger repeated dreamily as she looked off the railing, into the ocean.  
  
They both stared out into the sea until sunset, when Sir Steiner told the two of them that they should go inside to their new cabins. Dagger agreed that it was a good idea, though the real reason was she wanted to see this Zidane boy again.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Zidane walked up C deck's halls in search of a familiar face, or that one rich girl he saw while he was boarding the ship. Actually, he was mostly looking for her more than anyone else.  
  
He had to find out who she- "Oi, Zidane!"  
  
Zidane spun around to see who was calling him, and what he saw made his mouth drop open.  
  
"BLANK?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He screamed, walking up to him  
  
Blank smiled an evil grin "I've got second class tickets! Mwahahahaha!" He said, ending with manical laugh.   
  
"H-how did you get those when I beat Marcus in that bet?!" Zidane stammered   
  
"Blanky-poo won the lottery!" said another familiar voice  
  
Ruby stepped out of the crowd of passengers   
  
"Ruby?! Wha? You're here too?!"   
  
"That's righ'! Blanky-poo got sooo many moneys; we could afford one first class ticket. But Blanky-poo was so generous, that he bought second class tickets fer all three of us!" Ruby said happily Zidane was dumb-struck,   
  
"Wait! The three of you?! C'mon, don't tell me Marcus is here too."   
  
"Yep, I'm here," Marcus answered slickly, as he walked up to Blank, "And if you had given away that third class ticket, you would have been second class too."   
  
"Yeah, we would have given you a ticket!" Blank said evilly, "Well, see you later! Bye!"  
  
The three ran off to the deck, and Zidane was left all alone again. His friends had abandoned him, all because he wouldn't give them a third class ticket.   
  
"Why was I so stupid" Zidane asked himself, "Why?"  
  
Authors Note: Yay! Another Chappy finished! Hope you're happy with it! E- mail me if you have any more ideas for the story or others that you would like me to write! And review, review, review! =^.^= 


	5. Eiko waits

Disclaimer: See page one.  
  
Eiko stared out of the inn window. The Titanic would come any day now. It had not come to Ireland yet, because that was the second stop. All she could do was wait.  
  
Authors Note: Lolz! Sorrys, I couldn't think of any thing for Eiko to do. Since I've been talking about Dagger, Zidane, Beatrix, Stiener, and Tantalus; I guessed you had the right to know what was happening. And yes folks, she's in Ireland... the Ireland in GIA... if there even is one... 


	6. Umm I have a stomach ache?

Disclaimer: See page one.  
  
Dagger fell back on to her bed and stared up at the cealing. Beatrix was unpacking the clothes, mumbling to her self about Kuja. Steiner was, erm... somewhere, probably making sure the ship was sturdy (stupid git.) All Dagger could think about was that blond-haired boy Beatrix told her about, Zidane.   
  
Later, Stiener came in the room telling them it was time for dinner.   
  
Oh great, Dagger thought, I have to see Kuja there.  
  
"We don't want to keep Kuja waiting!" Steiner said in a hurried voice   
  
"Don't we?" Beatrix asked smugly.   
  
Steiner glared at her and started walking to the banquet room.  
  
As they walked through the halls, something caught Dagger's eye. The boy, Zidane was stomping down the hall, angry. Dagger stopped walking and watched him pass. He kept walking but then turned around and looked at her. She blushed and started quickly walking to dinner again.  
  
"Foolish brat!" Steiner said, "Stomping down the first class halls, he should be down in the helm where he belongs!"  
  
Dagger scowled.  
  
Beatrix tossed her hair back, "Yea? Well I know someone else who should b'joining 'em..." She said pointing at Steiner, "Aye, Dagga'?"  
  
Steiner heard this and was mumbling under his breath about how rude some people are.  
  
Soon, they reached the banquet hall. It was like the one at Alexandria, except more modern. Dagger could only stare. Her moment of thought was intruded when Kuja walked up behind her.  
  
"Dagger, dear, come sit down. I bet your starving. Don't eat to quickly, Dagger dearest, I know you're so excited about... tonight-" He was interrupted by Beatrix making a barfing noise behind him. He glared.  
  
"Any ways... tonight with me."   
  
"Y-yes, can't wait. been looking forward to it. err. all day." Dagger managed to get out, clenching her teeth so hard that her mouth was twiching.  
  
"Good, good. I was hoping you would be happy." Kuja said as he put his arms around her. Beatrix's eye (she has an eye patch, ok?!) widened and she ran up to them.   
  
"I bet the young missy's starven ta death!" She said quickly and sat them down. "Eat slowly Dagger!!" Beatrix whispered in her ear, "So you won't have to go so soon!!"  
  
"O-ok..." Stuttered Dagger  
  
They ate their dinner. Dagger ate especially slow.   
  
Kuja stared at her, "Dagger sweet, what's wrong?"   
  
"Uh err... I..." She looked at Beatrix who was cueing her with by clutching her stomach and pretending she was going to hurl, "Um... stomach ache. I-I think I'd better go."   
  
Kuja took her hand, "Ok my love. I will go with you." Kuja said smiling, "I'll take care of you and your stomach ache."  
  
There was nothing she could do but agree. They both walked out of the room, and to Kuja's cabin. 


	7. Note from the author's friend

Okay, okay....since the other note from me was kinda scary, I decided I should write a new one. Okay, this is still Margo (Zidane's Dagger) and since Liz (mesa luv stu) has stupidly chosen that she should type all of her chapters on my dad's laptop she hasn't been able to update very often because first of all, she doesn't come over that often, and second of all, my dad's laptop isn't even here half the time. So I- er...I mean.......she's really sorry that she can't update very often. Sorry for the long, long delays.......I'll try to update her already written chapter sometime soon for her. Buh-bye for now!!  
  
Sincerely, Mesa luv stu's friend, Margo (Zidane's Dagger MWAHAHA) 


	8. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: See page one.  
  
The hallway to Kuja's cabin seemed to stretch out forever. Wealthy, well dressed people crowded the halls, gossiping and laughing. Dagger prayed that no one would notice them. But, as soon as the thought was over, heads started to turn. Dagger started to walk faster but Kuja clasped her hand in his and pulled her towards him.   
  
"No... not here, not now...!" Dagger thought  
  
Dagger sped up once again. She heard the people whispering about how cute they looked together. She shook her head and tried to block out the voices. Suddenly she was jerked back. Dagger turned her head to look at Kuja. He was opening the door.  
  
"Here we are, Dagger dear."  
  
"Oh thank heaven..." She muttered  
  
The door swung open revealing a beautiful cabin. There was a chandelier, and a door leading to the first class deck. She also noticed one bed... one bed.. Her stomach lurched, she didn't want to spend the night with Kuja...  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, Dagger, I'll be over in a bit."  
  
"Yes, the sounds, ... nice..." Dagger said through her teeth  
  
She sat on the bed, closed her eyes. She searched her mind for a plan, something to make everything go away. Her eyes snapped open, and a grin spread across her face.   
  
"Kuja darling!" She called with a fake sweetness dripping off every word, "I need to have a quick word with you, dear."  
  
He turned around, "Yes, my sweet?"  
  
"I'm an early riser, you know, I like to wake up very early." She said with a sweet smile on her face, "and I was just wondering if you would be a dear and keep the door to the deck unlocked. I would like to wake up and get some fresh sea air."  
  
"Certainly, my dear." He said as he got out his key an unlocked the door.  
  
"Such a sweet heart, you are." Dagger said, her voice cracking a bit.  
  
They both got into bed and said goodnight. Kuja blew out the candle by the bedside and everything was swallowed up in total darkness. She could feel his breaths continue to cease. They came slower, and slower, and after a half hour, she knew for a fact that he was asleep.  
  
She quietly slipped out from the bed and tiptoed across the cabin, occasionally tripping over luggage.  
  
"Why Kuja have to bring some much damn luggage?!" She muttered to herself.  
  
Dagger felt a door knob under her hand and turned it. A gust of icy cold air blew all over her. She smiled and stepped into the cool air. Dagger practically danced across the ship and ran up to the very front, slamming into the railing and lifting her feet of the ground. She took deep breaths of air and giggled to herself about how she tricked Kuja.  
  
"Well you seem happy..." said a voice from behind.   
  
She gasped and turned around. It was the blonde boy she had seen. It was Zidane.  
  
"I... uh... you saw me?" she said as she flushed red  
  
"How could I not see you?" He said smiling, "You and your little dance routine caught my eye."  
  
"Oh..." Dagger's face turned six shades of red  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that. I'm much worse, I start singing when I get that happy. Very embarrassing."  
  
Dagger giggled and sat down on a near by bench, Zidane smiled and turned red.  
  
"So, where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm stopping off in New York... and heading to Boston."  
  
"Boston ay? Same here!" Zidane said shifting his weight  
  
"Really? Wow!" Dagger said happily  
  
"So what are you doing, talking to a third class boy like me?"  
  
"Oh don't think I'm a stuck up first class girl who thinks I'm better than everyone!" She snapped, "I just like talking to people."  
  
Zidane fell silent  
  
"Err.. sorry.." Dagger quickly changed the subject, "Where are you going from there?"  
  
He sat down on the bench next to Dagger, "Well, I don't really know, exactly... you see, I won a bet against my friend, and he gave me a ticket for the Titanic, and I just went... I really didn't think of where I was going... 'till now..."  
  
"Oh, well, it sounds like an adventure."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Would you come on that adventure with me?" He asked softly  
  
"I would if I could Zidane..." Dagger answered, returning the gaze.  
  
"Why can't you, Dagger...?"  
  
"Because I'm going to Boston to... to..." She didn't want to tell Zidane the truth about Kuja, she didn't want to hurt him, "To visit my Uncle..." She lied  
  
"Oh... well why don't you forget about your Uncle for a day or two and come with me?" He was desperate for her to agree, "Then I'd escort you to your Uncle's..."  
  
Dagger smiled, "I think I will, Zidane... I trust you, and I feel like I've known you for ever...  
  
"Me too, Dagger..." Zidane said.  
  
Dagger shivered, and Zidane pulled off a coat he was wearing and wrapped it around her. He leaned in towards her. Their lips brushed for a second, and Dagger blushed. Dagger leaned in for the kiss, but quickly pulled away.  
  
"Not here, Zidane... not right now..." She tilted her head down to look at her feet.  
  
"Alright, Dagger... he said..."  
  
They were silent while they stared up at the sky, and then Zidane spoke again.  
  
"Hey, Dagger, who else is with you on this trip?"  
  
"Uhh... I..." she stammered, was she found out? Did he know about Kuja?  
  
"Because I saw those two people with you today, when I saw you walk down the hall."  
  
"Oh..." she sighed in relief, "They're watching over me during the voyage. One of them is my maid, Beatrix, she says she's met you before, and the man is Steiner, my guard, he's not much of a people person-"  
  
"But I think you've forgotten about you fiancé, haven't you?" Said a familiar voice from behind them. Dagger spun around.  
  
"Kuja?!" she gasped.  
  
Authors Note: Liz: Can I get a corny? Readers: CORNY! Liz: Yeah, can I get a corny? Readers: CORNY! Liz: That was probably the most corny thing I have written in all my short years! ^-^;; I can't believe some of you may be still reading this... THANK YOU for PUTTING UP with ME and my stupid computer problem!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Readers: That was probably the most- Liz: CAN IT!!! And remember R-and-R!!!, 


	9. Crushed by Truth

Kuja stood behind them, with his hands on hips. He frowned at Dagger.  
  
"You told me you we're a early riser, but rising an HOUR after bed... that just isn't exeptible Dagger, and I will get you out of that habbit once we are married."  
  
"Once you are married?" Zidane rose an eyebrow, "Who is this creep?" He stood up and glared at Zidane, "For your infromation, buddy, she's going to visit her uncle. Not get married to you and fufil your sick fantasies..."  
  
"Zidane..." Dagger's voice shook, "Please..."  
  
Zidane looked at her assuringly, "I'm doing this for your own good." His attention snaped back to a disgruntald Kuja, "And I don't want you to stalk this girl anymore, you hear me? Go back to your own business on this cruise and get back to reality!"  
  
"But child, she IS my business..." Kuja smirked  
  
Dagger walked over to her fiance and sighed, "Zidane, Kuja and I are going to Boston, to... to get married..."  
  
Zidane's anger turned to disbelief, "You lied to me? So, this uncle of your's doesn't exist, and you we're taking advantage of me..." Zidane glared and both of them, "It was just a petty trick to humor yoursleves at my stupidity..." he looked at Dagger, "I guess you are stuck up... good night!" He stalked off, his fists clenched.  
  
Sweat and tears we're mixing together on Dagger's cheeks, and she didn't know weather to be mad or sad...  
  
"Come, my sweet, let's get you back to the room..." Kuja held out his hand.  
  
"I can walk just fine..." she muttered and walked away.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
A/N: Yes, I didn't die! I just wrote more for you since you all hate me now, and I'm trying to get back to where I was before all of my school work took over again! So here's just a appitizer to get your brains ready for more action!!! ^^; lolz 


End file.
